


He Already Has His Lover

by Aeqour_Florus



Series: Love Transcends [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, NayuRen, Shounen-ai, University, Yuren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeqour_Florus/pseuds/Aeqour_Florus
Summary: Who will Nanahoshi Ren pick? His childhood friend or his fated partner?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren, Goryo Yuto/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: Love Transcends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938832
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Childhood Friend or Fated One

"I promise to the day I die and even past that I'll love you always."  
"I promise when the time comes and we need to leave this world I'll find you."

They vowed to each other at their wedding. A party was held to congratulate the prince's wedding, litte did they know It was their last day.

"It... hurts... I-I can't move, darling please for one more time say to me that you love me."  
"I promise the world to love you so you should know that more than anyone that I love you right."

As they take their last breath, they we're talking about the things they would want to do but sadly a bomb exploded under them.

《21st Century》

"What a beautiful morning it is."

Nanahoshi Ren said as he wear a smile that could reach through the heavens. 

"Ren!!!"

"Yuto?!"

"Are you just gonna stand there? We're already in college and you still like to stand by the window leisurely."

"I'm sorry I'll get dressed now"

Ren hurriedly dressed up at Yuto waited for him.

"Hey! What are you listening?"

Said by Yuto who is wondering what his childhood friend is listening to.

"You want to hear it?"

With Ren offering the other earbud.

"Ahh! Ren it's loud."

"Eh? Someone like Yuto who uses the guitar think that this is loud?"

"Well I thought you like songs from hero shows and the guitar can produce sounds that is not loud as that."

"You're not wrong I like song from hero shows but I stil can't forget the feeling when my dad to me in a live show when I was a chi-"

"You say that story everytime please stop" 

"What I say is I saw this band and I feel like I wanna reach them"

"What reach? Reach like you want to be like them?"

"Un!"

"Why not make a band together one of my friends can play the bass"

"No. I'll pass, I don't have the courage for that

Ren say that with a slight bit of sadness

"If you ever get a change of mind tell it to me


	2. "I DO!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ren approve of what Yuto wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know how to write properly, writing is a hobby of mine so please if my way of writing suddenly change please bear with me cause I'm still trying to do a much better job

"Ren~~~~~~"

"Ugh! What?"

"Please join my band"

[Ren POV] All day long I have been pestered by my childhood friend he keep asking me to join his band, I tried to properly decline him but it doesn't work on the skull of this dog. I tried saying _"do you have a full band yet"_ or _"there are other good singers there why me?"_ but again it didn't work. The truth is I really want to have a band but I don't think I'm ready to be the face of a band.[End of Ren POV]

"The truth is I already found other members; Bass will be Matoba Wataru in Literature department, in keyboard Kikyo Rio from Political Science department and Shiroishi Banri who will play the drums is in the Business department. All we need is a vocalist, all we need is you. Nanahoshi Ren from Law department, don't you want to sing?"

"I DO! Actually I want to sing but I don't know If I'm prepared to do so, can you please wait for my answer?"

"I will for it and don't let me down please"

Few days have passed since that conversation, Yuto the same as always he keeps pestering Ren to join the band until one night. Ren was watching an online live of GYROAXIA, he suddenly

"thought of why not have a band? Even if I'm not ready I'll just make myself be, I can't keep Yuto waitng forever for my answer"

He immediately rush to Submariner the cafe that Yuto always go to.

"Yuto!!"

The Yuto and other three looked and they saw Ren panting and breathing heavily from all that running

"My answer is yes. I'll join the band!"

Everyone is shocked but also happy now they have a vocalist

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

"Tch Misono what is that crappy sound your making"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kin Ren in this chapter. What? Did I base this on myself?


	3. "LIVE!?!?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will there live be a success or a fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know how to write properly, writing is a hobby of mine so please if my way of writing suddenly change please bear with me cause I'm still trying to do a much better job

Days have passed since Ren joined Argonavis, they always practice and Yuto felt enthusiastic and said;

"Nee, why don't we do a live show?"

"Live?" Ren and the others asked.

"Yeah! Now that we are complete and have practiced until this much I feel like it will be a success."

"Yuu, are you lacking in Napolin? You look like your dreaming." The light-red haired bassist said.

"No, I'm not dreaming. I'm really saying that we should do a live."

"Instead of doing a live in the livehouse, how about a street performance with Goryo and Nanahoshi." There keyboardist said 

"U-un! I think a live in live house is way too fast."

"Sigh, fine~" Yuto said.

"So when will it be?" There blonde drummer asks.

"Tommorow maybe, it the central park?" Yuto replied.

"Ehh? Tommorow already?" Ren said with a perplexed look."

"Relax. I know you'll be great 


	4. "What's your name?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is walking down the Hachimanzaka slope when he encouters someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to properly write so there may be changes to my way of writing, I'm sorry about that but please bear with it and enjoy😁

"Ren it's time for the street live."

"U-un! I'm ready."

"Then let's go!"

"Yu-" Ren bumped into a person while going down the Hachimanzaka slope.

"Tch"

"I'm sorry"*Ren bows*

"If you have time can you please listen to our street performance?"

Ren handed a flyer and invited the person that he bumped into to watch their performance. The person just made _"tch"_ sound and left, little did they know that Ren just bumped into the genius vocalist of GYROAXIA. They continue to walk until the got to the plaza where they will do a performance and sang. Lots of people came by to listen to the pure voice that comes from Ren. They we're all in awe by how it sounds, but Ren was looking for someone. He is looking for the one that he bumped into, although he didn't get a look at his face but he know the shirt he is wearing. He looked and his bandmate noticed that he is looking for something.

"Ren-kun are you looking for someone." Banri asked 

"Umm."

"Is it the guy you bumped into." Yuto said

"Bumped into?" Both Wataru and Rio asked

Yuto explained what happened before, while Ren keep looking to the crowd near them. When most of the crowd got away he lost face he was looking for him. 

"Maybe he didn't like music."Yuto comforted Ren

"No, I saw in his bottom of his shirt there was a tag that has _'GYROAXIA'_ in it."

"Come on Ren-kun it's okay."

As they are walking a hand reached to Ren when he looked back he saw the guy he bumped into. When he got a look on his face he realize he was the vocalist of GYROAXIA, Asahi Nayuta. Ren was shocked and felt nervous.

"What's your name?" Nayuta said

"Na-Nanahoshi Ren." Ren replied

"Are you five bandmates?"

"Yes" Yuto said

"A week from now go to Altair livehouse, I want you to be the opening act. Don't dissapoint me."

"Un!!!!!" Ren said ethusiasticly.

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_**Preview** _

"That voice... you can reach great heights with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys can see I did more twist to the original storyline so it will be much more like a fanfic.  
> Leave a kudos if you like it I will continue this story if you guys like it. Thank you😀💜


	5. "Um~"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On there way to sapporo to have a live with GYROAXIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in the last two days. Please enjoy

They are on there way to sapporo, all of them feel excited and nervous well it's normal for the to feel that it's their first live and they will be performing with a large band. Time passed and some pf the fell asleep, Ren keep thinking about what Nayuta told them **_"A week from now go to Altair livehouse, I want you to be the opening act. Don't dissapoint me."_** He can't believe someone like Nayuta would invite them who have no experience

"So are you all ready?" Yuto asked

"Un!" Ren replied

"But we have a night before the live right?" Wataru asked

"Your right, but we need to be ready at all times." Yuto replied

"There still sleeping huh?" Wataru said while looking at Banri and Rio

"Let them be for now let's go to the place we'll be staying at." 

They are going to stay to the sharehouse that the GYROAXIA members are supposed to live at but noone uses it and Nayuta gave the keys to them so that they will have somewhere to stay at.

"So what do you want to eat?" Rio asked

"Curry!" All of them replied

All of them are now helping to cook the curry except Ren he is in charge of cleaning because of his clumsiness.

"Now I'm full." Yuto said

"But you only ate like 2 serving."Rio replied

"Kikyo, how can you eat so much and have a nice body" Banri asked

"Why? Wanna get taller?" Rio teases Banri

"Don't tease me like that. I'm not that small am I?"

_All of them went silent_

"Come on guys I'm not that small right!?"

It's time for the liveshow as said before Argonavis will do the opening.

"Nice to meet you all. We are Argonavis, please listen." Ren said 

And there goes them performing, when Argonavis performed Steady Goes! and when Ren did the shooting pose in the last part of the said song. Nayuta felt like something struck him. After Argonavis did their portion they go to the backstage and Nayuta caught the attention of Ren.

"Nanahoshi!"

Ren felt scared.

"Na- Nayuta kun?" 

"Your voice... will be something great practice more and you'll have a great future ahead of you."

Of all them are in shock. They didn't know that Nayuta can say things like that.

"Th-Thank you Nayuta-kun!

It's time for GYROAXIA's performance. Ren hurried to watch the live. While GYROAXIA is playing Revolution and Nayuta singing, Ren could feel what emotions Nayuta is giving. It was fantastic, Ren was captured by Nayuta's voice. After the live GYROAXIA got out of the live house first. Ren chased out to Nayuta and said;

"Umm~.. Nayuta-kun!"

"Nanahoshi?"

"Your voice is beautiful, and thank you for what you said before"

"I know, and practice more if you want to reach my level"

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_"We are being Invited by GYROAXIA again. But this time it will be here in Hakodate"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night I already typed it and was soon to be finished and somehow I pressed a button and everything got deleted😑😤😢😭


	6. "Nayuta-kun?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayuta Invited them to do a battle of the band where both of their bands will perform

"GYROAXIA... invited us to a battle pf the bands!" Yuto said excitedly.

"But how can we compete to a already big band?" Wataru said.

"W-will we accept it?" Ren asked.

"Do you want to sing Ren?" Yuto asked Ren.

"U-un!" Ren replied.

"Then let's do it!" Yuto announced.

"When will it be?" Rio asked.

"It will be next week." Yuto replied.

"Then we have no choice but to practice to our limits!" Banri said.

"Let's go!" Wataru said.

In the following days before the live they have practiced non-stop, at submariner or a studio even in Banri's family barn.

* * *

The date of the **"Battle Of The Bands"** arrived. Both Argonavis and GYROAXIA have practiced a lot. Ren was satisfied with the voice he can produce and Nayuta is not amused how there are still mistakes for his perfect song. Argonavis went to the livehouse that they will perform in it was 30 minutes before the cue and people are already in the livehouse.

"Wow! So many people" Ren said with a shocked face.

"It's normal for famous bands to have crowds like that." Yuto said to Ren

They are all getting ready and getting prepared for the live it was a first time for Argonavis to do a battle of the bands, so they were nervous.

"Let's just do our best okay?" Banri said.

"Unn!!" The other four replied.

Argonavis was the first one to do a performance starting with _**"Goal Line"**_ to _**"Steady Goes!"**_ When it's time for them to sing _**"Starting Over"**_ Nayuta cam to the stage, and asked Ren;

"You want to sing right?"

"Yes! I want to sing!" Ren replied.

_**"Starting Over"**_ is now getting played. Nayuta can sing with Ren because he heard Ren singing it in their room before the live starts. After them GYROAXIA sang _**"MANIFESTO"** _the crowd was loud when Nayuta started, Ren could feel all the impact Nayuta was making the fans to feel. After the live they were all having a break into their own rooms, when suddenly;

"Nanahoshi!"

"Nayuta-kun?"

"Come with me"

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_"What are you doing to Ren?"_


	7. "Yuto!?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto found Ren and Nayuta doing something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I just couldn't finish this yesterday cause my head hurts. Please enjoy this!

"Nayuta-kun?"

"I want to say something to you." Nayuta said that with a sincere face.

Nayuta took Ren to a corner inside the livehouse. Yuto saw Nayuta tugging Ren to go inside, He followed after them but first was stopped by Wataru.

"Yuu, where are you going?" Wataru asked

"I'm going to the bathroom wait for me." Yuto replied

"Okay."Wataru replied while having a confused look

* * *

"Ren!" Yuto shouted. When he saw Nayuta and Ren at the corner he rushed into them.

"Asahi Nayuta, what are you doing to Ren?" Yuto asked Nayuta

"Tch." Nayuta just sneered at him.

"Nanahoshi, Next time let's talk properly, your guard dog is here." Nayuta said while leaving.

"Ren are you okay? Are you hurt? What did he did to you?" Yuto keeps mumbling stuff until Ren snapped.

"Argh! YUTO!! You ruined my chance, if you hadn't come and interrupted us I will have vocal lesson with Nayuta-kun. You know how much I want my voice to improve but you ruined it." Ren was in verge of crying, He run as fast as he can and bumped to other Argonavis members. They want to ask him why but didn't get the chance to.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK*** _

"Nanahoshi, do you want to improve you voice?"

"Unn!" Ren replied

"Do you want to have voice lessons with me?" Nayuta asked

"Voice lessons with Nayuta-kun? Wouldn't that block the chances you can practice?" Ren answered with a question as well.

"Just answer. Yes or No?" Nayuta said with an agressive tone

"Y-yes I would like to." Ren hurriedly replied

"Then can we meet at-"

"Ren!"

"Yuto?"

"Asahi Nayuta, what are you doing to Ren?" Yuto asked Nayuta

"Tch." Nayuta just sneered at him.

"Nanahoshi, Next time let's talk properly, your guard dog is here." Nayuta said while leaving.

"Ren are you okay? Are you hurt? What did he did to you?"

_***END OF FLASHBACK*** _

* * *

**《Ren POV》**

Stupid Yuto! That was my chance, now how will I know where and when will the voice lesson to happen? *ding*"

_"Meet me at zodiac studio at 11:00 am -Nayuta"_

"I'm so excited! This is only a one time happening a fan being with their idol."

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_"What are they doing together?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think someone is overprotective much, and I totally forgot that Ren is a fan of GYROAXIA like in the first chap the band Ren listens to is GYROAXIA so just to point it out there.


	8. "Ren.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayuta meets with Ren so he can help and teach Ren how to use his voice properly. Will they get close?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys I'm still not that sure when I'll post if it's every other day or everyday but I will try to do my best and make this for you readers I thank you all for reading this and I won't be

Ren was excited that he will meet Nayuta again. He wasn't sure at first if he will be ready or not because he thinks tnat Nayuta will just scowl at him, and he isn't wrong when they met at the front of zodiac studio Nayuta was already scowling.

"I said eleven o'clock right?" Nayuta said with a scowl

"U-um, I'm sorry I didn't look at the watch before I go." Ren nervously replied

"Let's come in" Nayuta said

"O-okay" Ren replied

At the first Ren was having a hard time doing what Nayuta said to him. He isn't tnat experienced in singing, well he does sing in a karaoke alone just to perfect a song but that is not a vocal practice it's merely just doing what he want to satisfy himself. Nayuta did teach him how he will sing much more relaxed and Ren can do some of it.

"Relax more. Be more calm noone is gonna bite you, even me." Nayuta said

"O-okay." Ren replied

"Oi! Nanahoshi! Are you scared of me?" Nayuta Asked

"Y-yes. I mean no!" Ren replied

"I know your scared of me, I'm not gonna eat you, you know?" Nayuta said with a scowl

"Umm It's because you always look mad" Ren murmured

"HUH!!??" Nayuta asked cause he heard what Ren murmured

"Nayuta-kun I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" Ren apologized while kneeling to the ground

"Tch! Let's just eat outside and call it a day."

They left the studio and is in search for a place to eat. Nayuta asked what Ren wants and Ren just said whatever Nayuta wanted to it. They eventually got into a cafe, there they eat there lunch and Ren tries to start a conversation.

"Um~ Nayuta-kun"

"What?" Nayuta replied

"Are you fine with me calling you by your first name?" Ren asked

"If I say no, will you stop?"

Ren looked down as if he was thinking of something.

"Why not call me by my first name?" Ren came up with an Idea.

"Ah?" Nayuta looks so surprised.

"Just call me Ren, so that It wouldn't be a bother when I call you Nayuta-kun."

"R-." Nayuta was trying but can't process it.

"Come on do it" Ren is giving pure encourag.ement.

"Ren.." Nayuta said it.

"Now call me Ren anytime now okay?" Ren said

"Tch" Nayuta replied

 _ **{In the phone}**_

■Nayuta: Next sunday let's meet again in the front of the studio. If you have free time contact me so we can train your voice more effeciently, Ren.

_**{Out of the phone}** _

"Ehehe Nayuta-kun calls me Ren now" Ren is now showing pure smiles and joy

_**《Before Ren and Nayuta seperated》** _

"What are they doing together?" Yuto said.

◇

◇

◇

"Satozuka is something wrong with my face?"

"Why do you ask Nayuta?"

"Tch!"

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_"I FOUND THE THING I LIKE DON'T STOP ME NOW!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos. I love you all so much


	9. "Na-yu-ta-kun~"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Ren and Nayuta's relationship became closer or?

Weeks have passed since Ren and Nayuta are seeing each other for practice purposes and some of Ren's bandmate saw them together.

"Ren kun. Do you have something to GYRO 's vocalist? Like a debt or something?" Banri asked

"Eh?!" Ren replied

"No! Are you dating?" Wataru asked with a trending pic of Ren and Nayuta

"Ren be honest are you together now?" Yuto asked

Everyone of them asked questions to Ren. They all surprised Ren with their Imagination, Ren did try to explain but will be interupted by his bandmates. Until he got the chance to explain

"Um~~ Nayuta-kun and I are practicing my voice. He offered it to me and I accepted. I thought about the band and said yes." Ren explained

_**《FEW DAYS PASSED》** _

Nayuta and Ren practiced together for a very long time. It has been Ren on school on morning until the afternoon and with Nayuta until night-time. No wonder people will think they are dating. But that didn't matter to Nayuta and Ren things continue as what would one expect. Practice, Practice, Practice and more practice. Ren didn't let any chance go to waste, and Nayuta see theough him and give a break. Ren was working so hard that Nayuta couldn't stop him if he don't want to stop. Sometime to change the phase they would go to a karaokemand there they will go sing and practice still.

"Nayuta kun? What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking of how will we continue our voice practice? In the past few days your voice hasn't changed, whether it's in the studio or here in a karaoke nothing change."

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that you hit a wall."

"Will voice practice stop?"

"No! I'm planning on extending it."

Ren lit up like a light bulb. he was excited to be with Nayuta more. He feels infatuated to him. Days have passed again practice continues and extends. They we're both exhausted that day, Nayuta practiced a new song while Ren is still practicing

"Na-yu-ta-kun~~~~"

"What?"

"What do you think of me?"

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_*Don* "what do you want?!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm I think I will post 3-5 chapters a week, there is no really a exact date and time. If I'll go IA, I'll give a oneshot first and then announce it their. Thank you for your support please subscribe to me if you want to see more if I posted a onechot and leave a Kudos if you haven't yet thanks


	10. "What do you want me to do?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will see what Yuto thinks of what is happening to Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again I'm sorry about not posting I promise I will do my best to keep with the schedule of 3-5 chap in a week. I'm trying to squeeze this between my school so I don't have anything to say but sorry

**{Yuto POV}**

I don't know what is happening with Ren's life right know. I can't see him often, everytime that I go to him he will meet with GYROAXIA's vocalist. To be honest I feel a little jealous with Ren and that Nayuta together. Sometimes I wish we haven't bumped into him, but maybe we wouldn't get those lives we did with them if we haven't. Argh! What would I do? I mean Ren was a part of my life, we've ben together for like our entire life. We're basically like siblings. I don't know what to do now.

"Yu~" suddenly a person behind him called his name

"Wataru!" Yuto said 

"What are you doing there looking gloomy?" Wataru asked

"Um~ nothing." Yuto replied

"You're worried about Ren?" Wataru asked again

Yuto looked shocked on how sharp Wataru is.

"Yes. I can't help but think something might happen to him." 

"Well with the past weeks I spend with Ren. I think his clumsiness is too much." Wataru said

_"Acho"_

_"Nanahoshi you alright?"_

"I think that maybe someday I could be with Ren." Yuto said

"Wait! Did you just confess?" Wataru asked while looking like having a heart attack

"Yeah! I feel this sesation when I'm with him"Yuto replied

"Shouldn't you confess it diractly to him?" Wataru just being confused

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Yuto kabedoned Wataru (not on purpose)

"Eh? Th-then you should just accept it" Wataru being more confused

"Fine! I'll confess. See ya!" Yuto going to find Ren

"Ohh heart please stop beating so fast, I'm blushing so hard. That Idiot Yuto."

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_"Ren"_

_"Nanahoshi"_

_"I love you!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually for Yuuwata week since I saw that it starts today or tommorow.


	11. "Please give me time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why? What will happen? You'll found out.

"I have to go find Ren." Yuto said in his mind

"I need to say what I have to him" Yuto said again

Yuto keeps running hopingnhe would find Ren along one of the streets. It seems like for him the time is running slpwer than ever, the only thing in his mind is Ren. After sometime running he found Ren opening a studio door, He went to him and said.

"Ren! Can you spare me a moment?"

"Um~ ehh. Why?"

"I want ro talk to you please!!!!"

"Um~"

Ren couldn't think of anything to do or say he just froze there like the clock's time has been removed. Frozen there standing he can't think of what he'll say to Yuto, if he goes to Yuto what about Nayuta, Iif he goes to Nayuta what will happen to Yuto. Suddenly a familiar voice called Ren.

"Nanahoshi!"

It was Nayuta. To his surprise he froze more now like he is in the arctic cold for a few years without any heating ailment.

"We gonna go practice or not?"

"Ren please! Talk woth me for a few sec please!"

Ren still frozen just listen to what the two has to say. He might hurt one of them if he picked between the two of them.

"Ren!"

"Nanahoshi"

"I love you!!" 

Ren snapped out of being frozen with what the two said he doesn't know what to reply. All that left his mouth is

"Please let me give some time to think."

_[Phone]_

Yuto: I'll wait for you please don't avoid me.

Nayuta-kun: Nanahoshi, please don't hate me. Let's continue with practice if you're okay with it.

◇

◇

◇

Next chapter Nayuta POV

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

"Is this love?"


	12. "What is 'love'?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is Nayuta's background story and POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The

**《Nayuta's POV》**

Ever since I was a kid the only "love" I get is from my mother only. My father doesn't seem to care about us, all he wants is for me to get good at singing. One point in time me and my mother can't take what my father wants and left, starting then I wanted just the world so I could show what my father didn't see in me. I who doesn't like what my father does but decided to take on the world of music, the only thing is I adapted the kind of coldness and perfectionism my father has and decided to remove people if they're not good for me. I grew colder with this behavior but I want to have the world for me and raise my mother. I don't know what love was until a blue haired boy bumped and invited me to watch their street performance I... was caught by the sound he makes. It's soft but joyful. 

"Satozuka! What is 'love'?" Nayuta asked 

"Ohh you fell in love? Who?" Reon teases him

"Oh stop." Kenta stopped them before they would fight

"Love... It's something you would feel, like your heart thumping and feels like it's stiffening" Kenta explained

"Wait isn't that signs of heart attack?" Reon asked

"Do you know what love is?" Kenta asked

"Yes, but only from my parents." Reon replied

"Nayuta. Love is different for every people. Some says they're in love but it's only infatuation, some says they don't love somebody but they really love the person, some say love makes you crazy, and some says it's healing. What I meant to say is if yoh feel something go to the restroom I mean feels if it's romantic or not." Kenta explained again

"Ne~~ Love is a wonderful thing~~" Ryo said

"It makes girl flutter and squeal." Miyuki said

"O~kay, Still confused though" Nayuta said

"Everyone is confuse why're you asking about love." Reon said

"Oh! You wanna tick me again? Fret not I might let you be on the streets tonight" Nayuta said

"Oi! Both of you stop" Kenta stopped the two

_**《Next day》** _

"So I'm in love with Nanahoshi?" Nayuta thought to himself while on a train to Hakodate

**After he got off the train and is now in the studio**

"Nayuta-kun" a joyful blue haired boy greeted

"Nanahoshi come in I have something to tell you."

"Ren!"

"Yuto?" Ren said

"Ren!" Yuto and Nayuta shouted in sync

"I LOVE YOU!" both of them shouted.

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_"Um Nayuta-kun"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add that Nayuta has asthma but I don't know if there is a fact that he has asthma, even though this is a fanfic I would only like to do some minor changes to the original so I decided I would edit this if i would find evidence to it.


	13. "AAAAAAH. What do I do?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's POV, and he maybe is having a meltdown

"AAAAAAAAA. What do I do? I don't know how will I respond to the both of them."

"Even to their text messages I don't know what to respond to kami-sama please help me!"

I'm having a mental breakdown after what happened yesterday, I can't believe my Idol and my Childhood friend confessed to me. I can't understand what happened and why did they confess to me, I felt like I just stood there looking like a stone statue. Argh! What if I can't reciprocate my feelings well? Are they willing to wait that much for me? Maybe I'll just go to sleep instead of thinking more things.

_**▪In Ren's dream▪** _

"Where am I?"

"Is this a dream?"

"Wait!? I'm wearing a wedding dress?"

"Is this me? I'm a woman?"

_"Darling come on! Our weddings about to begin."_

"Whose that he sounded like Nayuta-kun"

"Ah! It... was a dream"

"Is that Nayuta-kun?"

**Bzzt! Bzzt!**

"Wah! Oh just my phone."

_"Nanahoshi let's practice, don't mind what I said the other day."_

"AH! I'll explain it to Nayuta-kun today, and maybe Yuto too.."

I'm goin to the studio where we always meet and practice together, when we saw each other there was this weird feeling in the atmosphere and noone is willing to talk. I feel like I wanna call Nayuta-kun but it will sound like straight from a rom-com movie. But I did texted Yuto that come to the cafe near this studio and I will explain things to them, Nayuta-kun agreed to so maybe it's fine.

"Ren!" Yuto appeared

"Yuto! ehehe" Me still feeling awkward and wanted to explode

"Tch" the usual Nayuta-kun sound

We go to the cafe and we sat on a table far from other customers, it has three seats perfect! Now there is this tension in me and I feel nervous saying this.

"Um~" 

"What?" Both of them in sync

"Can you.. please wait for me?"

"Yes I can Ren!" Yuto announced

"Ofcourse I'd even wait a century you Nanahoshi." Nayuta-kun said too

"Maybe woo me more while you're at it?" 

"HUH!" Both them having a confused look

"Well I guess I would do it" Nayuta-kun said first

"Hey! I'll woo you more than this grumpy cat."

"What If I like both of you?"

"Then all three of us will be together." Yuto while sipping some napolin that I did not know where from

"What!?" Me and Nayuta-kun are very shocked

"It's a joke. a joke." Yuto getting the look from Nayuta-kun

Well I wouldn't want "It" either what will happen to me if it happens

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_"Eeek! I'm sorry_ "


	14. "NANAHOSHI!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things changing, ending, and beggining. They all seems likely to forgot what they did but deep inside all of them hides the fact they still knows it

Some days passed by since the confession and now Ren and the other two is back on their usual self. It's like didn't happen, like a bubble that suddenly popped and nowhere to be seen ever again. That's what the three of them thought but the real thing is that all three of them still has the weird feelings in them, they just don't express it.

"Ren!" Yuto calling Ren

  
"Yuto." Ren responded

  
"Where are you going?" Yuto asked

  
"Next class" Ren said

  
"What class is it?" Yuto asked again

  
"Language." Ren responded

  
"Oh, my next class is Japanese literature" Yuto said

"Okay bye!" Ren said

"Un- see you later." Yuto said

**《After class》**

"I wish I could see Nayuta-kun now." Ren thought to himself

  
"Maybe he's busy with band activities, I can't always bother him." Ren thought to himself again

 _《On the phone》_  
"Nanahoshi?" Nayuta said

  
"Nayuta-kun?" Ren replied

  
"Meet me at the studio where we always practice. We'll continue what we're supposed to do." Nayuta said

  
"Okay!" Ren replied

Ren was happy he could still see Nayuta after what happened with the unexpected confession Nayuta said to him before.

"I'm meeting Nayuta-kun today, he didn't sound like he's bothered with what happen few days ago. I need to get my head out of that, they agreed to wait for me so I shouldn't be this scattered."

They continue with their practice like nothing happened. Ofcourse Ren did look at Nayuta and thinking "what would happen if I choose him" and will get shouted at by Nayuta.

"NANAHOSHI!" Nayuta shouted

  
"Eek! I'm sorry" Ren apologized  
☆  
☆  
☆  
☆  
☆  
☆  
"I need to find a way to get Ren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what Law student's and Literature student's subjects are so I half-assed gussed it and this was shorter than normal I don't know why but I did not plan this to be this short


	15. "More effort"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto POV. We'll know what yuto thinks of Ren and since when.

**《Yuto POV》**

"Yuto!" 

"Ren! Come on let's play."

Ever since we were a kid, we were always together. We are like twin brothers because of how close we are to each other. I also know thay when he was a kid his father brought him to a outdoor music festival, were he found his passion for music. I don't want to hear it anymore but the way he talks about it, how he look so happy when he opened the topic, I can't really stop him. If I were to ask myself when did I started to love him, my answer would probably that day.

_**《Flashback》** _

"Yuto! Your such a disgrace to this family. You can't even do simple things."

"Mom stop! Ouch!"

I ran away from home that time and I go to where it's near the port. I sat in wall of a building near it while crying and looking at the sunset. Then a boy found me. It was a blue haired boy, someone who feels like a teddy bear if you hug them. It was Ren, this was the first time we met. Day after day I would go out of our house and go out to play with Ren.

"Ren!!!!!" 

"Yuto?" 

"Come on, let's play."

We would play until sunset, it feels so nice back then we would have no worries, play outside, Ren's parent makes me eat at their home and make me feel welcome. Ren was and is still a precious person who is always with me. I hope I would be with him forever.

When I confessed to Ren I didn't know what to do. I thought I would be the only one who would confess to Ren. Right when I was going there I was thinking what to say and I have thought of the 4.

" 'Ren, please I would like to go with you. You have so much meaning in my life. I love you. Ren!' "

" 'I love you Ren, will you be my boyfriend'' Eh! It sounds so cringey. " 

" 'Ren I love you' to straight forward no."

" 'Ren I like you!' Nope I'll just think more."

I have thought about it and even got to the studio house and there the confession of me and Nayuta, It was totally unexpected, and It was a good thing Ren didn't block us .

_**《End of Flashback》** _

"What would Ren like?"

Yuto thinking what he should buy something to Ren.

"I need to put more effort. More effort because how spoiled he is with Nayuta."

"Maybe this? Or this? Or maybe this? Argh! I can't think of what I'd give."

"Something important... something important." 

"I need to get Ren. Will I get Ren with this?"

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_"Yuto Stop!"_


	16. "Please!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto is finding Ren to give the gift he bought for Ren

Days have passed since Yuto bought the little gift he has for Ren, He can't find the right moment for him to give it. Day after day he would like to get Ren just to give the gift but he can't find times where Ren is free.

> [First attempt]
> 
> "Re~" Yuto said but interrupted with Ren speaking at the other side.
> 
> "Oh! I forgot to put that I'm sorry let me redo my part." Ren talking with a classmate.
> 
> "I guess he has a project to finish." Yuto said with a slight sigh.

Then the day after that is:

> [Second attempt]
> 
> _《On the phone》_
> 
> "Ren can we meet up? I have something to give you." Yuto asked .
> 
> "Sorry Yuto! *pants* I'm running to the studio I'm going to practice with Nayuta-kun today." Ren said while Running to the studio.

At Submariner where Ren and Banri are together talking.

> [Third attempt]
> 
> "Ren can you wait for me?" Yuto asked.
> 
> "Why?" Ren replied with a question.
> 
> "I would like to give something to you."
> 
> "Um- can it please wait?" Ren asked.
> 
> "My next subject is right around the corner so I have to go back now." Ren added.
> 
> "Oh. Okay." Yuto said with a hint of being disheartened.

Yuto now feels like he's being ignored by Ren. He have thoughts like "Maybe Ren did think it's weird." and "What if Ren already said Yes to Nayuta."

_《On the phone》_

"Yuto?" Ren called

"Oh! Ren!" Yuto replied

"We can meet up tomorrow, I don't have anything to do tomorrow so you okay?" Ren said to Yuto

Yuto shined with what Ren said.

"Yes! Let's meet up tomorrow"

.

.

.

"Ren!" Yuto greeted

"Yuto!" Ren greeted

"So I have something to give to you Ren." Yuto said to Ren

"What is it?" Ren asked

"Oh! Thank you Yuto!" Ren said

It was a planner that has the tokusatsu with a figurine. It seems like that Ren liked what Yuto gave him.

"Yuto. I know you think I'm avoiding you but I'm not. I'm just busy with my schedule. That time when you called me and I was running, that was the only time Nayita can go to Hakodate. And when I was talking to Banri at Submariner, I was talking with him but I was going back to uni sooner. So please, I'm not trying to misunderstand. Please!"

"Okay Ren okay"

"Really?"

"Yes Ren it was my fault not trying to realize what your doing."

"Thank you Yuto"

Yuto hugged Ren and it lasted for a minute or two and is still going

"Yuto stop!"

"Okay okay"

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

 _"Nayuta-kun don't leave me_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somethings happened, our wifi is still down and my schedule of things have been destroyed that's why I'm posting short chapters. Sorry.  
> Please remember that I'm not a professional at writng, this is a hobby of mine. But please enjoy.


	17. "I'll stay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GYROAXIA is going to perform a live in Sapporo and Nayuta need to pick if they would stop the voice practice for the live or vice-versa

It has been a month or two since GYROAXIA last performed. After the long pause GYROAXIA will perform again.

"Nayuta, we need to do some rehearsals for the live." Kenta said

"Satozuka, I know no need to remind me." Nayuta replied

"Wouldn't it be inconvenient if you go to Hakodate to practice with Ren in the morning and afternoon here?" Kenta asked

"To be honest, yes but I think it will be better for me so I can practice my vocal cords." Nayuta answered

"If that's your choice then so be it." Kenta replied

GYROAXIA's live will happen next month. Nayuta being the tyrant he was made sure that there are no mistakes in the songs. As usual whenever Reon gets a wrong key Nayuta will get mad and you all know what happens next. Nayuta still goes to Hakodate to help Ren with vocal practice. Nayuta thinks that in the morning if he sings and practice with Ren then he can expand the limit of his voice. He hasn't done rigorous training in a while. He used to do it to perfect the songs he made for the band, but it also brings back memories when his father forces him toractice his voice even though he has asthma.

_《In Hakodate》_

"Good work!" The whole Argonavis shouted

"We've been improving lately. Maybe we can get money now?" Banri said

"Banri! Patience, you'll somehow get the money you need." Rio said to Banri

"By the way, Ren your voice is improving! Maybe practicing with Nayuta is really helpful." Wataru said 

"U-un! Maybe..." Ren replied

"Ren-kun are you sick?" Banri asked

"N-no just sleepy." Ren replied

"Oh! It's almost 10pm. Guess time really is fast if your having fun." Yuto said

"Anyways let's get going since it's already this late." Wataru suggested

"Yeah let's go home." Rio replied

_《Next day》_

"Nayuta-kun!!!!" Ren greeted while running towards Nayuta

"Shut-up! It's too noisy." Nayuta saying to Ren 

"So shall we practice now?" Ren asked 

"Let's go." Nayuta replied

It's like the normal practice Ren will sing and Nayuta too, do something with your voice, play with your voice. That's what they always do. They will take few minutes break to let the vocal cords relax a little. But today was special Nayuta said to Ren that they will have an hour break.

"Nayuta-kun please don't leave me!!" Ren said in his dreams

"I'm sorry I can't reciprocate your feelings right now. But I love you as a friend now." Ren said, still dreaming.

Nayuta was schocked, he gave an hour break since they will get more rigorous since the time setting will be changed for the meantime but he didn't even said a thing about it to Ren today.

Nayuta walked closer to Ren and holds Ren's hands

"I'll stay. With you" Nayuta said to sleeping Ren.

Then when Ren woked up. Nayuta explained to him that the time will change cause of fhe live.

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_"That was AWESOME!"_


	18. "Come"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GYROAXIA's live is happening. Lots of things concerning Nayuta and Ren happened.

Two weeks passed since the change in Nayuta's schedule happened. At sometime in morning he is with Ren practicing at the studio, then will come back afternoon to practice for their live. It was stressful for him but when he wanted to pick the practice for their live he always remembers what Ren said.

> "Please don't leave me, Nayuta-kun!" 

After weeks of practicing Ren is having some change in his voice. Nayuta is somewhat sad because the time they will spend together, the time they'll he together alone is nearing it's end. He wants Ren for himself, he wants to bring Ren to Sapporo and let him leave with him. All of those selfish things he wants to do is connected to Ren, this is the first time he felt so obsessive about someone.

_《Hakodate{Yuto &Ren}》_

"Ren!" Yuto greeted

"Oh, Yuto!" Ren greeted back

"Don't forget about the practice later tonight okay?" Yuto reminded Ren about their practice

"Unn! I wouldn't forget that." Ren said

Argonavis decided to have a live at Submariner next month. They wanted to have a live their because they want to thank Master for letting them lounge their and using the stage if they want to try something. Also they want more people to know them, it's not that easy to gain popularity but they would still try to go reach their dream. _On a stage of an outdoor live they are at the stage, they are the ones who are performing,_ maybe only Ren is the one who is dreaming about it.

_《Practice》_

"Ren-kun, you feel hyped today." Banri said to Ren

"It's just been too long since we had a live. I just can't wait." Ren said

"Ren, it's okay to be energetic but don't exert yourself too much." Wataru said with a worried face

They all know what happens if Ren is overjoved or over excited.

"Un! I will Wataru" Ren replied

"Guys! The songs we need to play has powerful meaning and has a beautiful tune. Wataru, Rio I leave that to you two."

"Ren, while practicing with Nayuta, try to practice new tunes if Rio and Wataru finished earlier"

"You are always arrogant! Argh! I can't with you!" Wataru said

"Why are you suddenly mad!? I just said that the lyrics wil not match the tune and your angry already!" Rio said

"I think that will last a while." Yuto whispered to Ren

"U-un, that will past a long time."

After their practice Ren went home, he took a bath, and relaxed in his bed. He used his phone and saw a messeage from Nayuta.

> "Come to the cafe near the Uni."

"Is Nayuta -kun waiting for me? I need to hurry up."

Ren run to go to the cafe near Ren's university

"Nayuta-kun! Sorry I just got out of band practice."

"Oi Nanahoshi! You dare to come late another time we meet, I'll cancel you and your band."

"Eh!? Please Nayuta-kun no!" 

"Here! Tickets, watch our live next week."

_《Next week{GYROAXIA's live}》_

The GYROAXIA live was so full of passion and cheering from fans. Ren heard the songs and felt love struck with the songs. He wated for Nayuta in the backstage.

"Nayuta-kun.. That was AWESOME!" Ren said

"Haaaa! What would you expect from me?" Nayuta asked

"Thank you for the tickets by the way." Ren said

"It's no problem." Nayuta said

Ren kissed Anyuta on the cheek to troll him and it did work Nayuta felt surprised, even his bandmates felt suprised.

"Did... that happen?" Reon asked

"The love of this world is so beatiful~" Ryo said

"Stop that!" Kenta stopped them

_"Nanahoshi why did you do that just now_

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

"REN!"


	19. "I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto wants to make Ren fall for him. What will he do?

Yuto felt jealous with how Ren and Nayuta are together these past few weeks. He also knew that Ren watched their live cause Nayuta gave him tickets. Yuto wants to get 'lovie dovie' with Ren, so he made a plan.

_《The next day》_

"Yuto!" Ren shouted to greet Yuto but Yuto did not responded with the usual _"Ren!"_ but only ignored him. On Yuto's side he was in the verge of tears for ignoring Ren, he knew it would be hard but he wants to succeed.

"Wataru?" Ren came to Wataru's class

"Oh! Ren!" Wataru greeted, he actually knew the plan, mostly all Argonavis members except Ren knew about the plan.

"Is Yuto having a bad day?" Ren asked

"I think not... Why?" Wataru replied 

"He is been ignoring me since morning I don't know what's going on." Ren said to Wataru

"Maybe he didn't heard you?" Wararu replied

"Oh, that might be a possibility." Ren said while going out of Wataru's class and waving a goodbye. Wataru can't hold it anymore, Ren's pureness keep shining and he can't lie to him.

Ren saw Banri with Yuto he immeadiately run to the both of them. As soon as Ren ran to the two Yuto saw Ren and immeadiately said goodbye to Banri and left.

"Banri-kun. Is Yuto avoiding me?" Ren asked Banri

"I don't think he is, he just said that he was running late so he ran to his next class." Banri explained to Ren

"You sure?" Ren asked

"Yes, I'm sure" Banri replied

"Okay, bye Banri-kun" Ren left Banri with a slightly frowned face. Banri felt sad too he can't make Ren sad, he thought to himself that he can't hurt the baby.

Ren sat in a bench and Rio found him.

"Nanahoshi." Rio greeted

"Oh, Rio" Ren looked up and greeted

"Why do you look sad?" Rio asked, but deep inside he knows why.

"I feel like Yuto is avoiding me or something" Ren said to Rio

"Maybe he's busy" Rio comforted Ren

"That's what Banri-kun said but I don't believe it." Ren said

"Relax. Yuto will not ignore you, you are his bestfriend right? So don't lose hope." Rio encouraging Ren

"Un, I will talk and corner Yuto to know what's happening." Ren said

He immeadiately left Rio, while Rio having a smirk in his face. Ren is running to find Yuto and he found Yuto near a wall

*don*

"U-um Ren?" 

"Yuto!" 

"What?"

"W-why are you avoiding me since morning."

"Oh, don't cry I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Then why all of sudden avoid me?"

"I just wanna say this cause I don't have that much time go to the plaza where we did a street performance at six. I'll be waiting for you."

_《At the plaza》_

Yuto sings songs about love while playing his guitar. When he saw Ren he immeadiately felt happy he didn't know that Ren would actually come. He really likes Ren he thought, I need to be able to make him fall in love with me he thought as well. Well if he didn't get Ren atleast seeing Ren happy he will also feel happy. 

"I love you" with one word Ren felt what Yuto said, the Argonavis members are beside Ren and looked at him. After the performance Yuto came to Ren and hugged him

"I'm sorry." Yuto said to Ren.

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

 _"I'll love you forever"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the wait. "I love you" all my readers


	20. "I will always love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Nayuta is having the same dream, will they found out who the person in there dream is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say this will be a stsrt of two part chapter the next one is the second which will conclude the dream

"Argh! I can't sleep!" Nayuta said, bothered because when he only has time to sleep he can't.

"I can't sleep" Ren in his bed thinking why, it's way past his bedtime but he can't sleep.

Seconds turns to minutes then minutes to hours, until eventually the got to sleep. They both got into a dream stranger than anything in their world

"Tch! What is happening? Where am I?" Nayuta said

On the other hand

"Why am I in a carriage? Where is this?" Ren wondered

They felt that it was dream, a connected dream to be exact. Where two people who is close will get the same dream.

_《In the dream》_

"Wow! Is that a castle?" Ren asked

"Yes, my lady. We are heading to the kingdom's castle. Didn't you know about this already?" A man looking like a butler said to him, in this case her.

"My lady? Hmm-" Ren thought to himself, he saw a reflection on the glass panel near him that he was really a girl. The body is a girl but she looks like Ren so much that if you make Ren wear a dress and has long hair, he looks like the girl body.

They got into the castle, the butler assisted Ren to go down the carriage, while going in to the castle Ren remembered the memories of the body. He wonders why does the girl's name same with his.

_《In the castle》_

"Please welcome, the daughter of the duke that supports our kingdom." Ren enters the castle. He bows down to the king and Nayuta?!

"Eh? Nayuta-kun?" Ren thought to himself

Nayuta on the other hand

"Why does that girl looks like Ren?" Nayuta thought to himself

"I'm Ren the daughter of the duke, Nice for you to invite me your majesty." Ren greeted

"Ho ho ho, no need to be polite when your gonna be my daughter-in-law soon." The king said

"What?!" Both Ren and Nayuta said

"Um, your majesty, I don't think the prince is suited for me. The prince should need a better person than me to rule this kingdom." Ren suggested

"Your the smartest girl in the whole kingdom. Getting a perfect score on a test that has no percent chance of being perfected. You are the only genius that is suited for my son." The king said 

"Father!" Nayuta said. Nayuta also remembers the memories of this body, but je saw that the body is not someone else but his.

"Just go in your room. Talk to each other. Maybe even love each other." The king said while their maids is preparing to bring them in to the prince's room

_《in the room》_

"Ren, is that you?"

"Nayuta-kun!" 

"Where are we?"

"Nayuta-kun this is a dream, I feel like."

"Just always remember this. I'll always love you, forever." 

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_"Till death do us part!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making you all wait I just really can't upload when our internet connection is out, I can barely post a chapter. I'll try my best to update, I'm sorry


	21. "Marriage?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in there dream, what would unfold and what will they know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. The thing is that in this dream some parts of it like an RPG Adventrue game if your not doing a quest or event you can move freely and say what but when your in a "event" you can't do anything to change what's happening. Just to clear it up a little

**《In the dream still》**

Ren woke up beside a sleeping Nayuta

"Atleast he sleeps here normally" Ren thought

Ren gets up without making any sound so that Nayuta wouldn't wake up, Ren goes to walk in the palace and Ren saw a fountain and a garden he immeadiately run to the garden and just sat beside the fountain and just enjoyed the relaxing peace, Ren remembers that the body likes gardens that why maybe he was attracted to it. Nayuta woke up to find Ren not beside him he goes up and found Ren at the garden, at Nayuta's eyes Ren is glistening while bathing in the sunlight. He blushed, clearly even the body in the dream loved Ren. 

"Ren!" Nayuta called

"Nayuta-sama!" Ren replied

"Why are you saying "sama"?" Nayuta asked

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you told me not to call you with formalities anymore." Ren said

"Okay okay let's just eat breakfast." Nayuta said to Ren

They ate breakfast and after that Nayuta gave Ren a tour of the castle. Day and night they were always together, It's not like they want to be together. They said that there are something pulling them to do it. Time passes by and Ren felt that they were in a otome game not a dream.

"Marriage!" Nayuta asked his father

"Why? Do you not like each other?" The king, Nayuta's father asked

"It's not what I feel ask her what she feels for me" Nayuta said

Ren is listening again it's not that he wants to listen he just moves on his own the body is something he can't control.

"I wouldn't mind being with Nayuta!" Ren said

"Ren?" Nayuta said while looking shocked

"It's not only Nayuta who fell in love, me too I fell in love with Nayuta too." Ren said

"Then consider the marriage ready" the king said

_《the time of the marriage》_

It was a very joyous day all of them were having fun. It was very peaceful. Nayuta and Ren did their vows and they had a party to commemorate the wedding, until the enemy country attacked and all citizend of the country was ambushed and bombed.

"Ren!" Nayuta shouted

"Nayuta!" Ren called

"They saw each other, bodies filled with blood, the one is having a metal part of the castle piercing through there body and one is being crushed by a fallen ceiling.

"Nayuta! I love you!"

"Ren! I love you too!" 

"Till death do us part" what both of them said little do they know even in their next life they'd be able to meet again.

Ren and Nayuta woke up looking at theirselves, thinking that they are back 

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_"Don't please"_


	22. "Can you not?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto and Ren, Nayuta and Ren feels like people are getting confused and it leads to them to misunderstood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to put some 'angst' cause the story seems peacful to me.

People always see the Ren is with different people but when he is alone with another person the only two is Yuto and Nayuta. Fans of GYROAXIA misunderstood all of it and posted things in the internet. Ren does not know anything that is happening, why? Because of how good the other bandmates are hiding it. One way or the other Ren will find it soon.

"Ren" Yuto called

"Yuto!" Ren greeted

"Um~ can you not meet up with Nayuta today?" Yuto said

"Why?" Ren asked

"I just wanna have us a practice since it's been a long time since we've had one." Yuto answered

"Oh, okay. I'll ask Nayuta-kun about it." Ren said to Yuto

> _"Weird, I thought that the practice would come back next week and every tuesday, and friday.."_

Is what ren thought, Ren still don't know what is happening, still clueless of what is happening around him.

_《On the phone》_

"Ren, I'll pause our vocal training for a week, is that fine?" Nayuta texted

"Okay Nayuta-kun, hope your well." Ren texted back

> "Another one? What is happening?"

He still has no Idea on what's happening. After that Banri came running to him.

"Ren-kun!" Banri shouted

"Banri-kun!" Ren greeted back

"Are your classes over?" Banri asked

"Un, no subjects left for today." Ren replied

"Then let's go to the karaoke, Wataru asked me to get you." Banri said

"Oh, okay." Ren said

This time he felt that it was normal, he thought that it was just his imagination and continued to follow Banri to the karaoke. People whispering at Ren's back he couldn't hear it and didn't notice it.

_《At the karaoke》_

"Ren!" Wataru greeted

"Wataru!" Ren greeted back as well

"Did you hear it from Yuto?" Wataru said

"What?' Ren asked, deep inside he knew something was off

"That we'll have a practice tonight." Wataru continued

"Ah, yes. He said it to me when we met a little while ago" Ren replied

The three of them enjoyed the karaoke, they make it feel normal for Ren so that Ren wouldn't know a thing. The practice they pushed through and was able to practice even if the schedule of it was a bit off. While Ren and his bandmates are close to eachother, Nayuta is keeping an eye on Ren just to make sure he's safe. We all know that online controversies are hard to deal with.

_《next day》_

Ren was walking down the street when a girl fan suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled it to her.

"Can you not?" The female stranger asked

"What?" Ren replied

"Be like a slut or something, hogging Nayuta Asahi and that browned haired to yourself is bad you know." The stranger said

"I- I'm not acting like a slut!" Ren said

"How dare you shout at me, you slut!" The stranger having a hand ready to slap Ren

"Dont please!" Ren begged

In the moment that happened Nayuta and Yuto came out of nowhere. Nayuta blocked the hand and Yuto goes to Ren.

"What do you think your doing?" Nayuta asked

"U-uhm Nayuta-san it's not what you think, and what does this nobody has to you to protect him?" The stranger said

"Who? Him? My lover got a problem with that?" Nayuta said

"Hey noone won yet" Yuto said

"Shut up" Nayuta said to Yuto

"If any of this comes out in social media, I'm swear you will not believe what I can do." Nayuta said

"Nayuta-kun! Yuto!" Ren called the two while crying

"It's we're here." Nayuta and Yuto said to Ren

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_"You know I had a weird dream."_


	23. "What happened?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayuta and Ren talked about what happened in their dream

After the chaos that happened because of a fan, Nayuta invited Ren to a dinner at 6, he said that it will act as an apology. Yuto said that as an apology for being weird cause pf the situation Ren could pinch him, and Ren didn't hold back to it.

_《Argonavis' studio》_

"Where do you think Yuto-kun go?" Banri asked

"Maybe he is finding Ren?" Rio answered

"What if Ren is in trouble?" Wataru said while looking worried

"I know it will not happen right? Ren wouldn't get flown by the wind again right?" Wataru continued

Wataru didn't stop saying things that is out of pure worry for Ren, Rio and Banri just looked at Wataru who is completely lost in thought.

"Hey!" Yuto greeted the other argo members

"Yuto!" They greeted back

"Where's Ren?" Wataru asked

"Oh! He came back home, Nayuta invited him for dinner later and he suddenly said 

> "Yuto! I'm going home! Sorry!

"What a major fan he is." Rio said

"Atleast that's what makes Ren-kun passionate in singing." Banri said

_《Ren's house》_

Ren who came back to his house just remembered all the things that happened, if you could see his face it looks like your staring at a statue. He is still shocked about the Fan, and Nayuta's public confession.

"AAHH! What just happened?" Ren thought to himself

"Did Nayuta-kun really did that? Another thought

"Why did I saw two shining princes in front of me before?"

"How would I meet up with Nayuta-kun now? Another controversy might happen if I meet him right now

《CELLPHONE RINGING...》

"Nanahoshi!" Nayuta on the phone

"Nayuta-kun?" Ren answered

"I know your scsred to make another issue but it"s fine now." Nayuta explained

《At the dinner》 

"You know I reallt had a strange dream of you being in my dream but your a girl" Nayuta said

"Me too! But you were still a man? Ren replied

"What if our dreams was connected at that time?" Nayuta said

"Eh? Nayuta-kun likes sci-fi?" Ren asked

"No! Or maybe past life?" Nayuta explained

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_"Is it important?"_


	24. "What do we do now?"

It was a beautiful night thought by Ren, after all the things that happened he finally has some peace and quiet time. That's what he thought.

"Umm why are you guys here?" Ren asked

"Basically I'm gonna protect you since it was partially my fault." Nayuta said

"And I'm you friend can't I stay here?" Yuto said

"I-it's not thath I don't like you two being here, but I need to sleep. It's almost ten o'clock." Ren sad

"Sleep then. I won't bother you." Nayuta said to Ren

"I'll sleep on the floor then" Yuto said

Ren just layed down in his bed thinking how did this two came to his house.

_《the next day》_

"Good morning!" Yuto greeted

"Wah! Good morning Yuto." Ren was shocked that Yuto is still at his house.

"Oh. Good morning Ren.' Nayuta said

"A-ah. Good morning Nayuta-kun" Ren greeted Nayuta

Shocked by the two being here Ren just stood there completely, like a rock. 

"Ren, come eat breakfast." Yuto said

"Oh, you cooked?" Ren asked

"Yes! But I got all the stuff from your house" Yuto explained

Ren and Yuto ate while Nayuta is drinking coffee, after that Ren and Yuto goes to their college and Nayuta went home. Ren knew that he needs to say something to the both of them, he really wanted to confess but doesn't know when, where, and how.

_《On the phone》_

"Nayuta-kun, can we meet this saturday at this time?" Ren asked

"Yes, Why?" Nayuta asked

"I have something to tell you." Ren explained

"Okay" Nayuta said

.

.

.

"Yuto" Ren said

"What?" Yuto asked

"Can we meet this saturday at this time?" Asked

"Yes" Yuto replied 

_《Saturday at the place and time》_

"What is it Ren?" Nayuta asked

"Is it important?" Yuto asked

"I wanted to confess. The one I liked from the both of you is.... Nayuta-kun." Ren said. Ren knew right from the start he liked Nayuta, but some part of his heart liked Yuto as well, that's why he asked for time. But more and more the love for Nayuta grew and grew and here we are today.

"I'm sorry Yuto." Ren hugged Yuto while saying that to him

"I know from the start you liked Nayuta. I can't beat him, he can do more things that I can't do." Yuto said

When Yuto said that Ren cried he didn't know how supportive his childhood friend is. Ren was so happy that Yuto would understand what he felt and accepted it.

"Ren don't cry, I'll support you and Nayuta to the end. Don't worry." Yuto said

Nayuta stood there shocked with Ren's confession, but after Ren talked to Yuto he immeadiately hugged Ren.

"Ren, I love you very much." Nayuta who sounds like is crying from all the happiness that Ren brought him today

"I love you too Nayuta-kun" Ren said

"Nayuta! If you dare hurt Ren, do know the unexpected." Yuto said

"Yes, I will protect Ren for the rest of my life." Nayuta replied

"Then I'll leave now." Yuto said

Yuto walked away with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Ren but it was quite saddening for him.

"So Ren."

"Nayuta-kun?"

"What do we do now?

They laughed at each other at what Nayuta said.

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_"Come on Ren"_


	25. "He already has his lover"

After Ren's confession Nayuta decided and thought of things that will make Ren happy. Meanwhile Yuto is coping the heartbreak that came hos way because of the confession.

"Yu..." Wataru said

"Ah. Wataru." Yuto replied

"I thought you said you were prepared if Ren decided to choose Nayuta?" Wataru asked

"The thing is I really did have a plan, but how will I do it if Ren looks so happy right now?" Yuto replied

"Wait you are planning to destroy their relationship?" Wataru asked again

"Well at first I want to, but now I feel like it is not the right thing to do." Yuto replied

"Phew! Thank goodness. You could've broken the band if you did that you know." Wataru said to Yuto

"Well I didn't do it." Yuto mumbled

Ren looking at his phone waiting, waiting for a wonderful message.

_《In the phone》_

"Ren... meet me at two-pm at the studio." Nayuta texted

"Un! Okay Nayuta-kun." Ren replied

_《In the studio》_

"Do not mess things up. You four!" Nayuta said to his bandmates

"Ahhh? You already called Nanahoshi-kun?" Kenta asked

"I texted him! I'm scared to call." Nayuta said

"Pfft!" Reon bursted in laughter 

"Then I'll call my little brother we need them to celebrate here since they are his bandmates." Kenta said

"Wait! Goryo, wouldn't he be sad?" Nayuta asked

"If he treasure Ren as his friend then he might be happy for him." Kenta explained

_《2pm》_

"Nayuta-kun, I'm he-" 

'Surprise!" Nayuta said

"Ah? Eh? Wa? Eto?" Ren malfunctioned

"What? You malfunctioning already?" Nayuta asked

With that Nayta just suddenly kissed Ren and Ren didn't stop it.

"Ren-kun! Congratulations!" Banri said

"Eh? Banri?" Ren asked

"We are all here." Rio explained

"Ah. Erm. Yuto." Ren said facing Yuto

"Ren it's okay." Yuto said

Ren started crying

"What are you crying for? Are you the one who is heartbroken?" Yuto jokingly asked. Ren answered with a light punch in his chest.

"Dummy! I'm just happy that your happy." Yuto explained

_《After some years》_

"Nayuta-kun" 

"Ren?" 

"What position is this?"

"Uhm~.." Nayuta is a bit flustered

.

.

.

"Nayuta-kun do you know that ever since I saw you sang in your lives that I watched on my phone, your voice sounds like it's calling out someone." 

"So what?"

"Who are you calling out for Nayuta-kun?"

"The one who will be able to handle my temper, the one who will choose me over anything else."

"Nayuta-kun is it me?"

"If we have met eariler than that, then yes. But I love you very much that i can't leave you alone."

☆

☆

"Ehehehe. Nayuta~ wake up" 

"Oh! Ren, what is it?"

'It's our wedding you know."

.

.

"Nayuta!"

"Ren!"

"Let's meet each other again, I love you!' 

"Me too!"

☆

☆

"Nanahoshi Ren!"

"Um? Nayuta-kun?"

"Together. Forever. We'll always be together. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Nayuta-kun"

The wedding between Nayuta and Ren was a happy wedding noone interrupted it and they all had their best day.

"Ren-san. Um~ can you please be my boyfriend" 

"I'm sorry but He already has his lover with him." Nayuta said while Ren just smiled and they kissed to show proof to the girl confessing to Ren.

☆

◇

☆

◇

☆

◇

**~T H E E N D~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this! I love you all. Please support the series that this story is part of "Love Transcends" and the next work which is "Wherever Love Decides To Go". Thank you! I'm really grateful!


End file.
